Nightmares - Gruvia Week Day 6
by smilingsky
Summary: Gray may be an icy man in public, but with Juvia? (Rated T for blood mention)


***Image not mine! PM if you're the owner and would like to have it taken down!!**

Blood.

That's all she saw.

Red, crimson blood. The revolting metallic smell of the red liquid that seemed to have be splashed, as though a hose had been filled with it and sprayed across the entire room.

A groan came from her right and her head snapped in fear at what it was, her eyes barely making out the outline of the crouched figure on the ground.

Where the hell was she?

The room was dark yet the glows of the innocent moon outside the broken window managed to light up what she sees.

It didn't make sense.

The figure groaned again, a mumble coming from _its_ , or his mouth when she heard the familiar voice.

"Juvia..." he groaned once again. Eyes widening in shock, she ran towards him, kneeling right next to him as she took in his condition.

A deep wound in his abdomen where his bleeding hand struggled to press against. "Oh my goodness, Gray-sama!" She started to panic, finding whatever she could use to stop the bleeding. She ripped off a part of the dress she wore, pressing it against his abdomen, not realising that tears had started to roll down her face.

With what strength he had left, he smacked her hand away, onyx eyes looking at her with hatred, "How could you?"

"Gray-sama! You're bleeding! Let me help you," she immediately placed her hands back, thinking he was being cranky because it hurt and it was no time to care when he's bleeding badly. She noticed a pool of blood at the back of his head.

"Oh my god!" She reaches behind when he shifted weakly.

"Don't touch me!" He hissed in pain.

She wanted to cry out in frustration, "Let Juvia help you!"

"Don't touch me! You did this to me!" He glared at her, standing up all of a sudden as if the wounds didn't hurt at all, "How could you? I loved you!" He approached her and she backed away until her back met the wall, unable to go further.

"I d-don't understand-!" She stuttered, looking at the man she love in fear.

Before she could react, his rough bloodied hands wrapped themselves around her slender neck, squeezing so tightly, it was not only cutting off her air but breaking her neck.

She hit his hands, trying to pry them off to no avail. "You evil bitch! I hate you!" He roared, adding more pressure. Black spots dotted in her eyes and she was about to pass out when something snapped her out of it.

"Juvia!"

Her eyes peeled open, looking at the Gray who was still grabbing onto her but he wasn't the one shouting for her name.

"Juvia! Wake up! Snap out of it!"

Her vision blacked out before she opened her eyes and saw her boyfriend looking at her in worry as he hovered over her, holding onto her shoulders.

Screaming, she kicked him off, the man landing on the ground in pain.

She breathed heavily, catching her breath as she eyed her surroundings, a room with dark grey walls instead of the blood-stained one in her nightmare. The charcoal coloured dresser and wardrobe, the lacrima TV, the white door leading to the bathroom as well as the one leading to the hallways.

She was in Gray's room. They went to bed together yesterday night. Images of the previous day rushed into her mind as she tries to grasp a hold of her sanity.

Her eyes lands on the shirtless man who was holding onto his ribs where she kicked and instantly held worry, "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry, are you okay Gray-sama?" She pushes her sweaty limps off the bed, going to towards him.

He looks at her with concern, the image of the hatred stare from the nightmare flashed in her mind and she flinched.

"Just a bruise, I'll be fine." He brushed it off with a small smile but it quickly falls as he asks, "Are you alright, Juvia?" He tried to take a step towards her but she moved back out of instinct, mixing up reality and the dream.

She shook her head, trying to get herself together, "S-sorry. I just– It was a terrible nightmare..." she presses her hands on her face, covering up the tears that begun to fall.

Gray pulls her by the arm gently and she flinched again but didn't move. He wrapped his arms around her shaking figure, caressing the back of head, trying to calm her down.

"Y-you were injured," she sobs out and Gray struggled to understand her, telling her it's alright and take her time.

"...said I-I was the one w-who did it," she sniffled loudly.

Gray pulled away by pushing her shoulders away slightly, "Who said?" He frowned.

Her cerulean eyes looked anywhere but at him.

"G-Gray–s-ama did," she said in a quiet voice, her eyes squeezed shut and more tears fell. "Y-you said you hated me then tried to s-strangle J-Juvia, a-and-," she heaved and Gray pulled her back into a hug, holding her tightly.

He shushed her calmly, "It was just a nightmare, I'm okay now, so are you," he patted her back softly and he could feel her breathing become steadier. "We're both fine, it was just a dream," he told her gently, trying his best to comfort her.

They stayed in this position for awhile, in front of the bed they shared.

Once Juvia had calmed down, Gray pulled away, sitting her at the edge of the bed, he was about to leave when she grabbed his wrist. A frightened look in her eyes as she held onto him.

Gray placed an assuring hand over hers, "I'm getting you a glass of water, wait here," he said softly, leaning closer to plant a kiss on her forehead.

He returned with a glass and handed it to Juvia who accepted it. She took a few sips, feeling the cool liquid go down her throat.

"Feel better?" Gray asked, brushing away the stray hairs that were getting in the way of Juvia's face.

She nodded shakily, not saying a word.

"Listen, Juvia," Gray started, trying his best not to cringe at what he was about to say, after all, he wasn't the best candidate to be comforting people. "Whatever happens, I would never do such a thing to you. Would you?" He asked.

She immediately shook her head, "Never!"

A smile lit up on the raven-haired man, "See, it's just a stupid dream, I think you should've skipped the hot chocolate before bed yesterday," he pinched her nose playfully, earning a whine from her.

It was true, whenever she had something sweet before bed—going to bed after only brushing her teeth, of course—Juvia would have the most vivid dreams or what she labeled as nightmares.

She put the glass on the dresser in front of them, rubbing her hands over her face, "But it was so real, I couldn't–," she was stopped when Gray grabbed her left hand and placed it against his right cheek.

"Is what you're touching real?" He asked and she tilted her head in confusion. He pinched her cheek lightly and she pulled away, "Gray-sama!" She pouted.

"Here, pinch me back," he told her and her eyes widened. Juvia shook her head quickly, "Juvia would never!"

Gray rolled his eyes and guided her fingers to pinch his own cheek lightly, "It hurts, when I pinched you, you felt a bit of pain too right?"

She nodded.

"If you and I both feel it, then it proves that we're real. Whatever that happen in that dream was fake and stupid, don't think about it anymore, okay?" He brushed down the side of her hair, smoothing out the blue curls.

She nodded again, biting her bottom lip. Gray pressed his lips against her forehead lovingly, "Let's go back to sleep,"

She settled next to him like they had earlier, this time, Gray pulled her so she was in his hold, facing his bare chest. She wrapped her arms around his torso, a sense of security coming over her.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing the top of her head once more, "Don't ever forget it,"


End file.
